My Hero Academia: Project GOD
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This is a OC Character story about a character created for one thing; ends up doing another and eventually has to decide what he will do with the powers he has... Will he obey and be a tool , or villain or accept with the power he has be something more than either of those choices. An choose his own fate !
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

In the earlier years when quirks first appeared; in many of the darker parts of the world governments across the globe formed a group of individuals who didn't gain powers themselves. They banded together putting aside political, personal and even religious views, as their endless greed and desire for power far out weighted their political alliance with their respective nations. Over time these people found each other through need and want; they forge a cabal through their desire of designing and creating a creature /person whom they could control. A to achieve their goals these individuals in this cabal they chose to go through some of the more shadowy ways and unsavory methods; by killing, manipulating and blackmailing those people who became obstacles and problems to their goals. To position their members of the cabal into key positions so they could funnel resources and money into a project that the cabal had labeled G.O.D.

As time passed, the cabal had gathered information through their own personal researching with those with quirks but also through what they stole from outside sources in the world in general. But also, the cabal during this time had also gone into collecting the DNA from heroes, villains and just regular people with quirks they demean an interest or of use to the project. Most the time collect a sample of DNA from Heroes, or even villains weren't that hard for them when checking the battle scene for it. It was slightly harder to get regular people with quirks DNA without just swapping that blood vial at medical labs and such. It took them ten years, but through these actions, the cabal had gathered a large amount of information by leaps and bounds ahead of the public by changing records to cover information the cabal didn't wish going public (while also ushering resources from all over towards their goals.)

Many of the low-level members of cabal scientist group didn't work the field, they were responsible for collating and mapping the genetics of each possible quirks power and where they appear on the human genome map to move the G.O.D design forward. They always gave special attention to quirks with an ability to manipulate the environment around oneself and or had high telepathic or psychic application. It took billion from multiple countries and countless hours, but soon the design for their super quirk was nearly complete. But many of the higher ranked scientists around the world were busy developing a theory or theories, along with other cabal scientist giving them many leads they would need to move project G.O.D forward now. So, one day that they may create a being with ultimate power, but they also believed that the being with this type of quirk couldn't live if he or she attempts to use their power even once as the power it body would need to generate and consume would drain every ounce life from the subject.

The cabal scientist switched their gears, no longer looking for a signal quirk for there being to wield as they believe they had that, what this group now believe they needed a quirk a source to keep there being alive while it wields its power. It took them many years and failures as many of the quirks subjects who had promising powers they believed would fulfill the requirements but at most the cells would either do nothing as they were rejected or if they were accepted they fizzle after a few days of a division as the DNA couldn't hold up to replication. Then on the darkest day that never happens in human history, the cabal would by the end of that day gained the single most valuable sample of quirk DNA they'd ever harvest from any one subject.

It was late in the afternoon, there were rumbling throughout the entire cabal network all day on the radio about a hero and villain punching-it out through a city in Asia, and the hero had been seriously injured in the final moments of the battle even with the villain being captured. The collation of world government had swept the hero up before anyone could learn his or her identity which made many in the cabal believe that it was a significant hero and they were right.

It was nearly midnight at Landstuhl, Germany AFB; A seven forty-seven painted pitch black with the marking of the world hero association consult on the side. As it taxis to a stop, an ambulance came ripping onto the tarmac and towards the plane as the doors opened. The ramp was lock into place with the door as it waited for the people for the disembarking people. As the nurse and ambulance crew got out, they were stunned to see their patient. For most, it has been a dream to see a hero of this caliber, but at this moment, it was a nightmare as they saw the symbol of peace hooked to machines and other things keeping him alive. They had only flown him this far to hide what had happened, and most of the people here knew they are sworn to secrete or death. But for most that was not a thought that they dwell on with the symbol of peace in such danger.

The ambulance crew load 'All Might' one of the ambulance drivers were tearing up slightly as a man he thought was so strong and had looked up to growing now looked so frail at this moment. But he shook the thought away and shouted for his partner to haul ass to the hospital while he went to work on a check on the vital and making sure everything was still connected correctly. It didn't take the drive to get to the hospital on the air force base. In fact, his partner had just finished his re-check on the vitals, and all the connectors as they pulled in to the back doors of the ambulance were open and "All Might" was pulled out by a group of doctors. Of course, no one knew that several of the doctors in this group were all members of the cabal and had been for years as they had been collecting DNA from soldiers who had quirks but had all been called in for this emergency surgery that was to be kept secret at all cost.

The cabal desperately wanted 'All Might' DNA but they also realize they need to ensure that the symbol of peace remains alive as the world without him would possibly be the world worst off until their creation was mature enough to pick up the slack. As the cabal surgeon went to work trying to put their patient back together the other members of the cabal the nurse and staff assistant the surgeons made sure to collect as much of the blood and tissue as they could from 'All Might' without drawing any unneeded attention. As the life-saving surgery went on, and they had to remove part of "All Might's" stomach and some of the intestines. Some of the cabal surgeons want to take the whole thing, but the head member of the team at the site realize that in doing so it would be too much tissue coming up missing to explain away and draw undue attention and they were getting plenty samples as it was without bringing notice from normal medical people.

It took them several days and fifteen separate surgeries, all while they kept 'All Might' in a medicated coma and treated the damage caused by the attacks of the villain they weren't allowed to know anything about. But, he survived with all their hard work the doctor and staff had put into saving him. A while that was going on the sample they manage to get from the symbol of peace made their way to cabal laboratory where an in-depth study began in how they could possibly replicate his quirk or something close to it in some way for the project and solve the problem with G.O.D. It took them several months, of pain and sleepless nights. But eventually, one of the scientists late in the evening while working with a concentrated formula of both the project G.O.D and refined formal of retro DNA copy quirk of 'all might' accident got mixed together without any other solutions when a small earthquake caused the tech to drop both beakers on top each other. The tech was going to clean up the mess that was made, and start again, but for some reason, he took a sample of the mix and ran through the system to discover that in an accident the find that cabal had been waiting for had arrived. As he watched the retro Frankenstein version of the mightiest hero quirk almost willingly merge with their work and more, he watches as it rewrote thing at the cellular level.

The lab tech made sure to carefully collect the new sample in a fresh beaker and store it and report his finding to his superiors. It took them only a short time to arrive on the scene but they too agreed with that this may be the only way to achieve their goals with this project. The scientist in the cabal took their time and cultured the new DNA and let it grow, so they had enough for their plans but also while that happen to analyze it to make sure this truly was the lives they wanted to bring into this world. It took nearly a year, but by that time they had to construct the next step in their odyssey, they had built their specially designed gestation chamber with which they could and would monitor and accelerate the growth of their beings through cellular manipulation. And while they grew in the tank they could teach them everything they would need to survive in this world, once they emerge from the tank.

On the day, the project moved forward the cabal placed twenty fully fertilized embryos into the tank, as they didn't expect all of them to survive anyways. As the machine ran through the night the embryos were drawn together by an unseen force as they were they were absorbed into one another until only one remained in the chamber and began its cellular division. The next morning the techs were all in shock as they watch the video of the embryos merging into one before starting their cellular division. They ran a scan through the tank and found that the remaining embryo was now five times larger than they originally thought it be by that time but with a few new calculations taking the absorption of the nineteen other embryos explain the growth.

With this embryo being the last it was the last hope to see G.O.D project be achieved without starting again with the DNA collecting. It was slightly discouraging that they had gone from twenty potentials to only one in the matter of a night sleep. But now they were facing an unknown as this embryo had the potential of all twenty as it was a genetic chimera. And now had no clue how this being if anything would help the world or if he/or she destroy it with the power they have, and they gave to them. But most of the cabal as always still only dream of the day that this being would possibly see fit to bestow upon it creators all the power they desire.

The cabal no interest in waiting for life to progress at its own speed, so they brought in two people from the outside they had to discover through their research. The first was a little old lady she looked to be in her nineties, and she hunches over as she walked with a cane. The other was a young man dressed in the robes of a monk.; but his aura gave off he was a theft working a scam to the untrained eye they look like an ordinary human, but to the cabal, they were both people with powers they could use. The old woman Ethel was really twenty-four years old; her quirk caused her to rapidly age unless she touches anyone and stole youth and vitality from them which allowed her to become younger again. It wasn't a beautiful power, but it was one that made her living as Assassin very easy as she killed anyway to remain young and vital as the effect of her quirk were always temporary for her. And then she became an old lady again depend on how many years she steals from a victim convert into months and days until her body would burn through it. The man in the monk's robes, but also had a quirk and a dark past not as bad as the woman'. But for being as young as he was far from on the side of the angels as the cabal had used his services to gain intel on politician outside of the allowed them to blackmail through the guises of the young man's quirk called 'dream weaver' which allowed him to enter the fabricate of a person sleeping or unconscious mind and bend it to his choosing while he looked or deposited information into it. Of course, his power had the drawback that while he used it that his own physical body was open to physical attacks.

In the end, both quirk welders were interesting subjects for the cabal, and with the group's protection, they could develop their own individual quirks without worries of society labeling them villains or heroes. And in so many ways the two became stronger for that very reason and were usable in this project. Because as Ethel used her quirk to speed along the aging process of the G.O.D subject by her contact through the special design contact points in the chamber for her. All the while they had Walter with his 'dream weaver' quirk giving it the best education and writing life into the child's head that it would never have lived but the cabal wanted it to believe it had. But if cabal had done its homework on those two they would have known that one of their key pieces to this project was moonlighting as a spy for the league of villains. An over the several months of their creative growth and progress the spy had updated their true master as Ethel could only become so young at each age growth. Without running into problems, it took her weeks before she could burn off all the extra life energy before she could return for another round of age acceleration. Of course, this allowed for Walter and cabal to improve the subject mind and body through the cabal's tech and Walter's quirk as it laid slumbering in the gestation chamber slurry of chemicals and fluids.

But in those several months, the embryo had grown from egg to a baby to an adolescent child of thirteen – years of age. It had become apparent earlier on that the subject was male, but now at this stage of development he was five feet and two inches tall. He was the average weight for a boy his age as they feed him through tubes and other means everything he needed since they couldn't take him from the chamber yet. But his silver colored hair had grown to a long length; so long it seemed to be draped itself all over him. But also, the fact that the subject couldn't be removed from chamber yet they had yet to see the color of his eyes, in the long run, it didn't amount to much but to some, they wanted to know. Even more than the regular scans, the higher up wanted when they were never there to view the results unless the head researchers called a meeting to go over the results as their only concern was gaining powers for themselves anyway. But it was on the day when the head researcher called everyone in for a meeting to reveal that the subject viable to be removed from the tank the unthinkable happened.

The league of villains decided to take the chance or opportunity on that day as they had been tipping off ahead of the cabal of the development on the project. And across the globe a shadow organization that had taken years to grow to learn the price of being one as they were systematically taken apart by those they thought they could fight against. Of course, since the head was at the central facility listening to the report on the project word didn't reach them until a group of villains stormed through the security at the installation. And they learned what was happen elsewhere as they attempt to call for help from those with quirks to only find that their other site had either been destroyed or been overtaken as well. The finishing blow to the central facility was as just as the head researcher was about to activate the fail-safe, but suddenly his body locked as Walter used his quick to enter his mind and made him experience a temporary version of 'locked-in syndrome.' To which revealed whom Walter allegiance was to, as the other villains enter the room killing many of the people inside except for those that their mole told them they need to awaken the sleeping subject.

As Walter's quirk wore off the head researcher; Ethel came from out of nowhere with her hands extended ready to kill Walter but before she could. A man with energy chains whipped them around her throat than with a quick and mighty yank he snapped her neck, and she went tumbling to the ground like a rag doll. As that Walter walked up to his former boss with a smile before saying.

"No worries we'll see that our dear child has the best home to grow in once we see his power. It not like we could actually allow you quirk-less apes to abuse him like you do the rest of us could we."

With that, Walter stood and took a communicator from one of the other villains as he waited for things to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Project Awakens

It had been nearly a week since he'd been removed from the tank that the cabal had grown him in, but he was very much alive. Even if he hadn't moved from the spot in the small granite cell, he'd been tossed in by the villains working with Walter to claim him from the quirkless cabal. The cell was cold and had very little to stimulate a response from the boy. Other than when one of the members came from abusing him to elicit some type of reaction or response out of him to no avail.

Then one day out of the blue the leader of the villains that had taken control of the boy. He had begun to grow angry and impatient that the child had remained in a catatonic state and wasn't showing any type of sign of coming out of it. So, they forced Walter to go into the cell and use his quirk and attempt to wake the child, or they both be killed, but for Walter, it would be much more painfully for wasting their time and resources to claim this worthless science project if it only keeps laying there. Walter enters the cell angrily that his place in the organization was being called into question for this things refusal to do anything. Part of him wanted to kick it as he enters the cell and saw it laying there but as he did he stopped and just spit into the air and said

"what's the point I see the burns, cuts and other things from the others apparently pain done directly to your body means nothing for you to awaken… So, I guess that leaves my power since it the power that taught you life to begin with. I'm going to have to teach you what all this being done to you means and how you got here...pain."

Walter knelt and placed his hands directly on the boy's face and forced him to re-live the annihilation of the cabal but replace the members of the cabal with those of his made-up family the cabal wanted him to think he had while Walter educated him. He made the child watch as he stalked his brother and sister through the facility breaking bones in their necks. As he did this the boy began to squirm for the first time ever this gave Walter a smile as he felt hope. As his life looked to be saved, but he pushed onwards as a squirm wasn't enough, next he made the boy see him string his father up and watch helplessly as he hung him choking him to death as other villains were killing lab techs in the lab Walter could see the boy began to cry. But it was still not enough he wasn't moving nearly enough to save them, so he moved on to the mother. The things Walter made the child see and believe he did to her would give him nightmares. When he was done raping, and torturing the woman in front of the boy he slit her throat as she continues to beg the boy for help and as her body hit the floor that is when it happens the boy let out a scream. And as the scream left his mouth the walls started to change, and the bonds of reality that held the walls started to fall apart. Then suddenly Walter himself felt his hands start to burn as the boy's eyes open revealing no pupils as they were pulsating with energy. Walter try to let go of the child's face so he could back away since the cell was gone, but his hands were locked in place, and suddenly his hands ignited for no visible reason. Now Walter was the one screaming in pain, as several other members came to see what was going on including the leader of the group to see the boy began to stand and round on Walter for another attack but as he did the Leader shout.

"Tranq the little brat before he injures someone more important or at least before he kills Walter."

And with this order, the men and woman there pull out their guns and began to shoot the child with the darts. At first, it looks like it doesn't faze the child as he still is moving towards Walter who is still screaming as his skin is erupting in flame inch by inch.

"Please God stop this kid he is killing me."

But then as the drugs finally started to take effect the boy started to stumble and then collapse as his eye finally return to normal. A few moments later; a piece of cell that still existed started reappearing all around some merge in the floor somewhere merge in the ceiling and coming out of the floor as well, and few pieces were sticking out of Walter as he was so close to the boy when he awoke and lashed out.

Walter looked at their leader as he was being patched up by a few of the other members and said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BOY? THOMAS … LOOK WHAT HE DID TO THE CELL AND ME."

Thomas smirked as he looks at Walter, and at the shape, the spy was now in after the boy and his's quirk had a few uncontrollable moments with him. If Walter, manage to survive he would never be the same again. But the child was awake and indeed had a quirk worthy of all the death and destruction they had brought to gain this piece now could they find a way to teach him to control it. Thomas second in command who had seen everything and was afraid asked.

"So, what do we do with the kid now that the cell was gone?"

Thomas looked at him and smiled putting both hands to his cheeks and said

"Get him cleaned up and dressed and find him a room with a bed that my boy now grow… We going have to see what he can do now that he awake …. Oh, and if Walter doesn't die soon get some medical help."

With that Thomas left the group to handle the situation.


	3. Chapter 3: Expect the Unexpected

Abandoned Hashima island

Six months since the fall of the Cabal

Thomas no longer wished to risk the safety of his actual villain base, but he wasn't willing to expose his new acquisition to the world yet, while it learned at least some form of control over the powerful quirk it most definitely had. So, he had some of the villains in his group construct a place for it to live on the island of Hashima. There Thomas watches the child develop on its own, depending only on itself for things it needed when coming up against things in that desolate environment. Where they had chosen to abandon him. But also when they forced him to use his quirk through exposing him to some types of danger they created for him.

It soon became very apparent to Thomas through their many trials and errors. That the child possessed a quirk which gave the boy the ability to change and warp reality at his will. Because many of the things that the villains threw at the child as a test were destroyed, with many different types of things from stone creatures to tidal waves formed with different types of materials. An the likelihood the child had multiple quirks was growing very unlikely as time went on.

As Thomas looked at the boy, he smiled and said to himself.

"The cabal was right to name their little project GOD because this little miracle is slowly becoming one."

Then the unthinkable happen for Thomas and his group of villains that put all their hard work into question as the boy fished for his breakfast using a spear he fashioned with some debris one early morning. And unknown ship caught sight of the young man from the shore as it was passing by on patrol and decided to see if the boy needed any help. And as the alarms sounded and the Villians awoke to see the Oki Mariner on their screens some of the weaker members of the group began to panic as other seem to fume at the thought of a hero taking what they had stolen. But more Thomas was worried who else would come if they tried to intercede and prevent the help of the boy. And what if the boy was harmed in the process he knew from Walter that the cabal had brainwashed the child with a key phrase so allowing a hero to remove him wasn't as big of a problem as it appeared. He could always regain control over his boy if the need arises and there be less exposure for his group he thought. A few moments passed they then saw Sea Rescue Hero "Selkie." Step onto the front of his ship and shout out to the boy.

"Ah,…hoy their boy are you in need of any assistance? you really shouldn't be on that island it is dangerous there!"

The boy looked up at the thing on the ship that was talking to him for a moment the boy thought about destroying the thing and the ship with everyone aboard it. As part of his fear, it was another threat, and he knew after all the test and tortured the villains had put him through it wouldn't take much to do. But something inside of him told him to stop as his eyes began to glow… that this person meant him no harm, nor did anyone else on the ship, so he reconsiders for now and as he let his guard down his body seems to just let go, and he dropped his spear and fainted, he collapses into the sea in front of the hero. This of course made the hero Selkie dive off of his ship and into the ocean and swim to the aid of the boy. As he got to the young man, he saw the abuse and savage treatment the child had been through. It sickens the rescue hero to see this sight, but he keeps his composure and lifts the child into his arms and said.

"It'll be all right now I'm here."

As Selkie said this, the child felt tears stream down his face, but the child didn't know why as he couldn't find the strength to move his body not even in the slightest or the strength to think. But also even though the man that held him was cold and wet with seawater from diving into the ocean. The child felt warm and safe against the muscular man soft and furry chest for the first time ever.

Selkie not wanting to get the child anymore wet waited until his ship got closer than handed the boy to one of his crewmates before pulling himself aboard. Selkie watched as Sirius administered medical attention to the boy as his men watch not knowing they were all being watched by another party. Soon as Selkie was sure the boy was okay, he shouts to his men.

"Head for port and radio for medical to meet us there this boy looks like he been through the ringer and he going need some help."

With that the men went to work as there, Captian said; As Thomas watched as the Oki Mariner disappears from all of the screens, and once this happens he let out a roar that caused all the electronics to suddenly brighten before exploding.

"DAMN IT."


End file.
